


Campbell And The Runaway Pop Star

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Bipolar Disorder, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Running Away, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler is a rising pop star but she's bored and lonely. She meets Campbell Bain at a Cd promotion party and the two instantly click. Rose is inspired by his life story and decides to take a break from stardom and go out and enjoy life. So naturally she runs away from the hotel and sneaks into Campbell's car. When he discovers her he has no choice but to hide her in his flat.But as the two grow closer news of the missing pop star spreads causing all kinds of headaches for Campbell and Rose. Can she stay with Campbell or has Rose's plan caused more trouble than it's worth?(Part of a David Tennant and Billie Piper character adoption on tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

Lonely. That was the best way describe her life. Lonely and empty. Not exactly how Rose Tyler imagined her life as a pop star would end up. She was kind of hoping for something more glamorous or at least not so boring.

She walked through the brightly lit crowded room pretending to like whatever it was she was eating, blimey she missed chips. It was an important party filled with disk jockeys, directors, reporters and promoters but deep down she wished she was home.

Rose winced. Her feet were killing her. She paused at the corner of the room setting her plate aside then glancing around to make sure no one was looking before removing one of her heels to give her aching foot some relief.

Just then a male Scottish voice startled her. “Try cotton.”

She turned and saw a tall, thin young man with shaggy cinnamon colored hair grinning at her. He stood out in the black tie affair dressed in jeans and a multi-color block sweatshirt and tennis shoes.

Rose blushed. She recognized him from the press conference. His name was Campbell Bain, a popular D.J. He had the energy level of a child with a sugar rush but at the same time it just made him more adorable than he already was.

“Uh, sorry?” She said trying not to get distracted by his killer brown eyes.

“Try some cotton in your heels,” Campbell repeated. “That’s what Agnes did and she wore them all the time,” He rambled. Then he frowned. “Of course it was hard to tell if it worked cause’ she was catatonic most of the time.”

Rose looked at him strangely. “Okay, thanks.”

He just nodded and smiled. “Oh, I’m Campbell Bain.” He introduced himself.

"Rose Tyler," She nodded. "I know, I listen to you all the time.” She smiled shaking his hand.

Campbell just blushed leaned against the wall and sighed. “Nice party.”

She smirked. “Kind of you to lie.”

Campbell glanced at her. “You don’t think so?”

“Not really.” Rose admitted.

“Oh, okay, lousy party then.” He replied grinning.

Rose giggled. “Yeah, lousy party.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m only here because my boss Eddie sent me on assignment,” Campbell glanced at her. “But you can always leave.” He pointed out.

“I can’t,” Rose sighed. “This is a promotion party for my latest Cd and besides a lot of these reporters are from tabloids and you know how they can be.”

Campbell nodded. “How about taking a break, then?”

“How?” She replied.

He grinned. “I know a place and you won’t even have to leave the building.”

Rose looked at him curious as he took her hand and they snuck out the room, carefully tiptoeing past the body guard standing by the exit. Rose kind of felt like James Bond sneaking past the guards and going down the halls, quietly. It was a bit exciting.

They stopped at an old looking door. Campbell looked at her wiggling his eyebrows. “Ready?”

She nodded eagerly.

He opened the wood door and they stepped out into the roof of the building overlooking the city and the night sky. It was beautiful.

Rose looked around in awe. “I don’t think I’ve ever been up on the roof before.”

“Yeah,” He grinned. “The roof is the perfect place to go when you just need a break.”

He went over to the edge of the building and pointed. “See? You can see all the lights from here.”

The cool air felt nice as Rose looked at all the tall buildings. She leaned over resting her arms on the ledge admiring the view. “This is so much nicer than the same four walls I always have to see.” She sighed.

“Well, anything’s better than four walls,” Campbell rambled. “Of course it depends on what’s the walls, I mean if it has paintings then that could make it nicer I suppose.”

He noticed Rose staring at him smirking.

“What?” He said.

“Nothing,” She replied shaking her head. “I’m just amazed by your energy level.”

He lowered his head scoffing softly. “Yeah, well, some people have a problem with it.”

“What do you mean?” Rose asked.

Campbell sighed and looked at her. “I’m manic,” He admitted. “But I stay on my medicines so no worries.”

Rose just shrugged. “Okay.”

He looked at her surprised by her reaction. “You’re not worried or freaked out?”

“Am I supposed to be?” Rose asked curious.

Campbell shrugged. “Some people are.”

She smiled. “Not me. My favorite uncle was manic and he lived a very happy long life.”

“Well, my parents just gave up, sent me to St. Jude’s,” He swallowed. “Dad even tried to have me sectioned.”

She could see the hurt in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Rose said.

He smiled softly. “It’s okay cause in the end I won and now I’m living my dream,” Campbell shrugged his shoulder. “They can’t take that away from me.”

Rose beamed at him. She really admired his attitude. 

Campbell stared at her for a moment noticing her soft blond hair blowing in the breeze. She was really pretty.

“So what about you, eh? Life as a pop star must be exciting.” He said snapping out of his thoughts.

Rose lowered her gaze. “Yeah, tons of fun.” She muttered softly.

“Don’t you like it?” Campbell asked.

“I did,” She replied. “But now…it’s just a job, a chore. I can’t go anywhere, I can’t do anything without being judged.”

He made a face. “Sounds like St. Jude’s.” Campbell remarked.

Rose smirked.

They continued to talk mainly about life, work, friends back home. Rose found herself liking Campbell more and more. It was nice talking to someone that really understood her. 

Just then her cellphone started vibrating. Rose groaned. She who it was. It was her agent wondering where she was.

“I guess I better go.” She sighed.

“Well, it was nice meeting you.” Campbell smiled.

Rose glanced at him shyly. “Maybe I could see you later?”

“I can’t,” He replied. “I’m leaving in the morning and I’ve got a night of splicing tapes that I promised Eddie that I finish.”

“Oh, okay.” She replied disappointed.

“But listen if you’re ever in town feel free to visit.” He offered.

Rose smiled slightly. “Okay.”

Campbell gave her a sweet boyish smile and bye before leaving.

Rose took one last look out into the city before going back.

During the rest of the party she stood by the wall listening to one of the music promoter’s speeches but her mind wandered over to Campbell, all the things he had been through, the loneliness and isolation of the hospital but admired how he kept pursing his dreams and enjoyed life.

So why shouldn’t she? Rose was clever. She still remembered how to navigate on her own and besides he did say she could visit him. A slow grin spread across her face. Why not? It was risky but if Campbell could do it so could she.


	2. Chapter 2

Campbell yawned as he walked up to his beaten up old minivan in the hotel parking lot balancing his bag and a box of tapes. He could’ve used a few more hours of sleep but he really needed to get on the road. Just then his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and answered.

“Yeah?” He said.

“Campbell?” His boss Eddie greeted.

Campbell smiled. “Eddie, hi!”

“Hi, how did the party go?” He asked.

Campbell sighed. “Boring.” He chose not to tell him about Rose. He didn’t want Eddie to tease him but the thought of Rose did make him smile.

“Well, you’ll get used to them.” Eddie chuckled.

He grunted. “Anyway I’m on my way back.” Campbell said opening the trunk.

“Good, you got those tapes finished?” He asked.

“Aye,” Campbell replied placing everything inside not noticing Rose hiding behind his amp and guitar case. “All done.” He added closing the trunk.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn’t wait to leave. She had been there since early this morning. If it wasn’t for his parking pass sitting on the dashboard she would’ve never found his car. Rose still couldn’t believe how easy it was to escape. All she had to do was put on her jeans and sweatshirt and tell the body guard she was going to the hotel gym before tucking her hair under her cap and making a run for the exit. Now she just had to get through this cramped space.

“Aye, I’ll stop by the station and drop off the tapes.” She heard Campbell say before hanging up.

The door opened and Campbell climbed in. He paused opening his tiny pill case and taking his medicine for the morning.

Rose frowned seeing he didn’t have a drink and remembered she had a can of soda in her bag. She reached in and carefully set the soda can beside him.

He looked down noticing the soda and frowned. “Where did that come from?” He wondered but shrugged it off before taking a sip helping his pills go down.

Campbell briefly leaned his head back and sighed. “I could murder a cup of cocoa.” Rose heard him mutter before starting the car.

The drive seemed to take forever and Rose’s leg was cramping. There wasn’t much room back there. She could hear her mother Jackie screaming at her asking if she had lost her mind. And maybe she had. This was the craziest thing she’d ever done and Rose really didn’t know much about Campbell except he apparently loved the Beatles and was addicted to hot cocoa. This was either going to be the greatest or dumbest idea she ever had.

An hour later Campbell pulled up to the station just as Eddie came out.

“Campbell, you made it!” He grinned.

He smiled. “Yep and I got your tapes.”

“Well, just hand them over and you can go home and enjoy your day off, yeah?” Eddie said.

“Yeah, I could use a nap.” Campbell sighed opening the trunk.

But as soon as he opened it his eyes widen and he quickly shut the door. Did he just see a girl in there, he wondered. He took another quick peek and swallowed. Yeah, he saw a girl. God, how was he going to explain this? Campbell had been trying so hard to prove to Eddie that he had matured since the hospital and this was not going to help his case. Eddie was probably going to think this was one of his crazy stunts.

Eddie looked at him strangely. “Campbell, my tapes?”

“Yeah, tapes,” He stammered. “Uh, those, um can I give you them tomorrow?”

Eddie scoffed. “No, I need them now. They have interviews and contests on them.”

“Right…uh….” Campbell said nervously. He could feel his heart pounding in his stomach.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll get them myself.”

He brushed past Campbell and opened the trunk. Eddie’s mouth dropped when he saw Rose casually lying in her side giving a nervous smile and wave.

He looked at Campbell still holding the lid of the trunk. “Campbell, why is there a girl in your trunk?”

Before he could explain Eddie stopped him. “You know what? Don’t tell me,” He said calmly. “Because I know there’s a logical explanation and I don’t think I want to hear it.” He took the box. “I’m going to go and let you deal with this.” He said leaving.

“But I didn’t…” Campbell tried but he was gone. He sighed then looked at Rose like she was insane.

“Rose, what are you doing in there?” He exclaimed.

She winced. “Getting a leg cramp,” Rose reached up to him. “A little help?”

Campbell helped pull her out. She stretched and rubbed the back of her leg.

Campbell scowled. “Now what were you doing? Are you insane?” He scolded.

Rose shrugged tucking loose strands of her hair up inside her cap. “You said I could visit.”

“Yeah,” Campbell scoffed waving his hands around. “Like knocking on a door and saying ‘hello’ and all that…I didn’t mean…” He covered his face and groaned.

She bit the inside of her cheek. “Look, I needed a break, okay,” Rose snipped folding her arms. “I can’t take it anymore over there.”

Campbell shook his head. This was wrong. “You need to go back.”

“No, please!” She begged.

“We’ll get into huge trouble.” He replied in a low voice.

“No one saw me,” She insisted. “Please I just need a break. I just need to know what it’s like to be normal, again,” Rose looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please don’t send me back just yet.”

Campbell sighed unsure what to do.

“I won’t be any trouble,” She promised. “Please?”

Campbell studied her. She seemed sincere and it was only a few days what harm could it do?

Finally he relented. “Okay, you can stay in my flat.”

Rose grinned. “Thank you!” She refrained from hugging him.

He sighed. “Come on let’s go before anybody recognizes you.”

He watched as Rose happily hopped into the passenger seat. Campbell briefly stood there with the door open wondering what he had gotten himself into before getting in and driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

Campbell unlocked the door to his flat letting Rose in first.

“Here we are,” He sighed. “Home sweet home.”

Rose removed her cap letting her messy ponytail fall loose behind her. It felt weird being somewhere other than a hotel or studio but she kind of liked it. The apartment was small but nice, wood floors, long windows, a couple of vintage Beatles posters on the wall, a brown plush couch and a few book cases aligned along the wall and there was a small T.V set. It kind of reminded her of a small studio flat.

“It’s nice.” She nodded looking around setting her bag down.

She slowly sat on the couch and watch as he walked into the open kitchen. For some reason she was feeling shy.

He stared at her for a minute feeling slightly awkward. “Um, if you’re hungry I got pop tarts and cocoa.” Campbell offered.

Rose smiled. “I haven’t had pop tarts since I left home.”

He nodded. “Pop tarts it is then. Strawberry, okay?”

“My favorite.” She replied.

Just then a tiny grey and black striped kitten crawled across the coffee table. It was the cutest thing Rose ever saw. It slowly approached her as if studying her, softly mewing. 

“Oh, hello, there.” She smiled carefully touching its head. The kitten mewed and nuzzled her fingertips, purring.

“Ah, I see you’ve met Fergus,” Campbell grinned setting their plates down. He picked up the kitten cradling the tiny animal in his hands. “Did you miss me girl? Did you miss me, yeah?” He softly cooed. The kitten just mewed gently tapping his nose with her paw.

Rose just looked on in awe. It was so adorable. Then she frowned. “You named her Fergus?” She asked curious.

“Yeah,” Campbell replied. “After a friend of mine…who passed away.” He said softly. Memories of his friend started coming back almost making him teary eyed. He cleared his throat. “Come on let’s feed you, yeah?” He said setting the kitten down on the floor.

There was pain in his eyes and tone, she could tell. Rose wanted to ask more but didn’t want to press.

He came back with the food bowl. Rose was scratching behind Fergus’s ear as she was purring with approval making her giggle. He smiled.

“She likes you.” Campbell said setting Fergus’s bowl down and she quickly ran to her bowl.

Rose shrugged. “Well, I’ve always liked animals,” She sighed. “I wanted a cat but they weren’t allowed at the Powell Estate.”

He sat beside her, handing her a plate. She smiled and took a bite of her pop tart.

“Powell Estate? Sounds fancy.” He said taking a bite.

Rose scoffed. “That’s just the name. It was a regular apartment complex, nothing fancy really...but it was home." She sighed.

Campbell just nodded unsure what to say which was unusual for him. Part of it was nerves but the other was a strange fluttery feeling in his gut that he couldn’t explain. Why was he feeling like this?

Rose noticed the awkward silence. Even after breakfast they really didn’t say anything except the occasional ‘thanks’ and ‘I’m fine.’

She tucked her knees under her chin and watched him. He just sat there with one leg on the couch biting his thumb tip reading his magazine. He was quiet. Too quiet. Very un-Campbell like. Rose had a feeling she knew why.

Finally she couldn’t stand it. “You can relax, you know?” She said slightly exasperated by the silence.

He glanced at her. “I am. What makes you think I’m not?”

Rose scoffed. “Well, you certainly aren’t talking as much as you did at the party.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t hiding a pop star in my flat either.” He remarked.

Rose lowered her gaze. “Fair enough.”

Campbell immediately regretted his tone. He set his magazine aside and put his leg down and turn towards her. “Look, I’m sorry but you can’t blame for being nervous,” He sighed leaning back, rubbing his eyes. “I’m still trying to prove myself to my parents, Eddie... I did a lot of crazy stunts at St. Jude’s.” Campbell looked at her. “If I get caught I’ll be in huge trouble.”

Rose shifted closer to him. “You won’t. All I’ve got to do is wash out this hair color, start wearing my glasses and nobody will know it’s me,” She assured him. “And maybe I could be some help at the station. I’m excellent at organizing schedules and events. You could introduce to me as an intern.” She suggested.

He looked at her. That was actually a pretty good idea. Maybe this could work.

His brain started working and the wheels were turning. “That’s it!” He exclaimed. His eyes were dancing. He grinned and jumped on top of the couch like an excited child nearly startling Rose. “You could be Rose Smith!”

She looked at him strangely.

"It could work, it could really work," He said. "You come in and I'll tell people you're Rose Smith, a new intern I'm training."

"Okay," She said. "But how do you explain me living here?"

He shrugged. "New roommate."

Rose thought about it and nodded. “Works for me.” She smiled.

He grinned. “Okay, starting tomorrow you’re our new intern Rose Smith!”


	4. Chapter 4

So that was the plan. Rose would come in pretending to be an intern and it actually worked. Campbell introduced her to everyone as Rose Smith. Everyone was really nice but Rose still felt a bit out of place almost like a kid on the first day of school still she liked working there even if she was facing a desk full of files to sort through.

Rose sat there behind a stack of folders trying to make sense of Eddie’s handwriting when she felt something on her foot. She glanced down and saw a woman wiping the top of her tennis shoe.

The woman glanced up and smiled. “Oh, hello.” She said with a thick Scottish accent and continued wiping.

Rose looked at her strangely. “Uh, hi,” She said. “Um, what are you doing?”

“Polishing your shoes.” She replied simply. The woman stood up straightening her dress and holding a bottle of cleaner. “I’m Rosalie, I clean up around here.”

Rose remembered Campbell telling her about Rosalie. She smiled. “I’m Rose.” She said extending her hand.

Rosalie just winced, politely shaking her head declining the handshake.

Rose nodded understanding. “Sorry,” She apologized. “Campbell told me about the OCD.”

She just smiled. “It’s alright,” Rosalie looked at her curious. “You’ve known Campbell long, eh?”

Rose shook her head. “No, not long. I met him at a party and we just clicked." She shrugged.

Rosalie grinned. “He’s a nice lad. Been through a lot but he’s a fighter, he is.” She said proudly.

She smiled thoughtfully. “Yeah, he is.”

Rosalie noticed her eyes sparkle at the mention of his name. “You like him, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rose nodded. “As a friend.” She quickly added.

She just nodded. “A lot of files there, eh?” Rosalie noticed.

Rose sighed. “Yeah and I’m still trying to figure out Eddie’s handwriting,” She frowned trying to decipher a form. “Or maybe it’s Morse code.”

Rosalie chuckled. “Yes, his writing is a bit tricky,” She smiled. “I could do that for you.”

Rose shook her head. “Oh, it’s okay, I can do it.”

Rosalie didn’t seem to be listening and was gathering the folders in one fell swoop. “No, no, I do this all the time,” She insisted. “You go and help Campbell and I’ll take care of this.”

Before she knew it Rosalie and taken the files and her seat and was happily sorting and organizing. “Go on, now.” She told Rose.

Rose sighed and left never catching Rosalie’s dancing matchmaker eyes.

It wasn’t hard to find Campbell’s booth. She could hear Abbey Road playing all the way down the hall. Rose found Campbell at the panel with his headphones around his neck writing in a clipboard, his foot bouncing along with the rhythm of the music.

She lightly tapped the doorframe.

He glanced up and smiled. “Hi!”

“Hi!” She smiled walking in. Rose rubbed her arms she forgot how cool it was in here.

Campbell turned a knob decreasing the volume. “What brings you by?”

Rose shrugged. “Not sure,” She admitted. “Thought you could use some help.”

He frowned. “Weren’t you organizing files?”

She gave him a look.

Campbell sighed. “Let me guess. Rosalie?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah.”

He smirked. “She means well.” Campbell replied.

She nodded. “I know,” Rose agreed. She sighed. “It’s just if I wanted people doing things for me I’d stay at the hotel. I just want to feel like I’m actually doing something while I’m here.”

Campbell thought a second. “Well, you can restack the records if you want.”

Rose glanced at the messy shelf of scattered records and shrugged and started neatly stacking the albums.

He went back to writing but his eyes wandered over to Rose staring at her for a moment. She looked different with brown hair and glasses very angelic and pretty though he’d never tell her that. He was too shy.

Just then a light flashed indicating he was on the air and Campbell turned back the knob and started talking.

She glanced over her shoulder, smiling.

‘Good morning, London,” He shouted into the mike. “It is time to wake up!’ Campbell flipped a switch causing an alarm bell sound. “This is Campbell Bain, your morning looney D.J. Here to get the day started!”

Campbell quickly started a song and continued writing.

Rose looked at him curious. “Why do you call yourself that?”

“What?” He replied writing.

She picked at a corner of a record cover. “A looney?”

He shrugged. “I consider it a badge of honor,” Campbell glanced at her leaning his head back and smiled. “I’m quite proud of it.”

“Okay.” She replied.

Campbell looked up and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just I’ve always heard it as a negative,” Rose shrugged. “I mean you say that to someone in my neighborhood and you’ll get knock on your plum duff.”

“Well, I’ve always believed in turning negatives into positives.” He explained.

Rose smiled thoughtfully. “Ever the optimist, huh?”

He shrugged swinging in his chair side to side. “I suppose,” Then he dramatically sniffed. “Of course I could call myself Mr. Devastatingly Handsome Musical Genius.” Campbell joked.

Rose giggled.

He grinned. “There’s that smile.”

She could feel herself blushing.

Just then there was a light tap on the door. It was Martha, the station’s secretary.

“Campbell?” Martha said.

“Yeah?” He replied.

She sighed leaning against the door frame. “There are several boxes of records downstairs and I have a feeling there yours. You've been ordering albums again, haven't you?"

Campbell scoffed. “I am insulted,” He feigned being hurt. “How do you know there mine?”

She gave him a look. “They’re all Beatles related.”

He gave a sheepish smile. “Oh,” He rose from his chair. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you!” Martha replied playfully bowing as she walked out.

Rose just smirked. She liked Martha.

Campbell followed her then paused. “I’ll be back.” He smiled.

“Kay’.” She smiled shyly.

He blushed a little and left the room.

Rose continued working but the smile never left her face.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, you got through your first week at the station,” Campbell declared handing her a bowl of ‘Lucky Charms’. “To your first week!” He grinned.

They were sitting on his couch in their pajamas, eating cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons. Rose loved it. It was almost like being at home with her mum.

She smiled and they clinked spoons.

“Like it there so far?” Campbell asked taking a bite full of cereal.

“Yeah,” Rose replied nodding. She chewed some cereal. “Still not used to having my shoes polished though.”

He smirked and continued eating.

After a moment Rose spoke. “By the way Jack may call.”

“Jack?” He replied.

She glanced at him. “My bodyguard,” Rose smiled. “You’ll like him. He’s like a brother to me.” She sighed. “And really the only friend I ever had over there.”

Campbell took another bite. “Are you going to tell him the truth?”

“Yes.” Rose replied.

Campbell arched his eyebrow.

She scoffed. “I’ve got to. He’ll be worried,” Rose swallowed the last of her cereal. “Jack’s very protective of me.”

He nodded. “So basically unless you explain he’ll be over here to pound my guts, yeah?” Campbell replied simply.

“Basically.” Rose replied.

“Brilliant.” He muttered getting up and taking their bowls.

She smirked.

Campbell placed the dishes in the dish rack and came back plopping down next to her. Rose seemed engrossed in a Bugs Bunny cartoon.

He sighed stretching his long arms and watched along with her but his eyes kept wandering over to Rose as she giggled at the cartoon. He smiled at her thoughtfully staring at her hair piled in a messy bun, dressed in her pink ‘Hello Kitty’ cotton pajamas. He swore she could wear anything and still look pretty. Campbell then shook away the thought.

Rose began biting her thump tip and appeared to be in deep thought.

“What cha’ thinking?” He asked.

She shrugged. “Just trying to figure out how I’m going to explain this to Jack and mum,” Rose sighed. “I know they’re going to think I’m daft.”

Campbell shrugged. “Just tell them the truth,” He replied simply. “Tell them you were miserable and needed some time off.”

She gave him a look. “So I broke into a famous D.J’s car, who I barely know and begged him to let me stay with him?”

He nodded. “Exactly!”

Rose smirked shaking her head.

Campbell tilted his head looking at her as if trying to study her.

She noticed. “What?”

“Nothing,” He replied. “Just why did you get into show business, anyway?”

She lowered her gaze giving a sad smile. “Because I was promised adventure. All I saw was the glitter and shine of the industry but then…”

“That image began to tarnish?” He guessed.

Rose nodded. “Very quickly as soon as I signed that contract they owned me,” She scoffed. “Couldn’t go anywhere, they control everything, what I wear, who I talk to…” Her sentence trailed.

“You don’t like it anymore.” He guessed.

Rose scoffed. “I hate it.” She muttered softly.

“Can’t you leave?” He asked.

“How?” Rose remarked.

He nodded understanding. It was a fair point. In some ways he understood. The hospital was kind of the same way but at least in the end he was given a choice even if he had to fight for it.

Looking at her Campbell’s heart broke for her. She looked so sad he just wanted to hold her and make it all go away but he worried that would be too forward and instead placed his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him slowly.

“Listen, um, you’re welcome to stay here longer…if you like,” He said. “Or at least until you get sick of me.” Campbell lightly joked.

Rose smiled at him. “I could never get sick of you.”

His cheeks blushed and he grinned then to his surprise she moved closer wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, her head resting on his chest. The fluttering in his stomach returned. Campbell nervously waved his arms a bit unsure where to put them.

She apparently noticed and let out a chuckle. “You can put your arms down, you know?” Rose said.

“I know,” He remarked. “I’m just trying to figure out where.”

Rose sighed. “Just put them down,” She replied. She glanced up at him with those soft caramel eyes. “It’s okay.” She said sincerely.

Finally he slowly placed his arms down and was holding her. It felt nice. She gave a sigh of content and cuddled closer, her soft blond hair tickling under his chin. He smiled.

“Comfy?” Campbell smirked.

“Mm, hmm.” She hummed happily.

Campbell chuckled. “So how long were you planning on staying here?”

“Forever.” She softly muttered giving a sleepy yawn.

Campbell wasn’t sure if he heard her right but let her lay there holding her tight until falling asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A noise from the kitchen woke Rose from a deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times focusing her vision. She saw Campbell in the kitchen pouring some hot water into a cup.

“Campbell?” She muttered getting up from the couch. She tightened her robe and walked to the kitchen, careful not to wake the cat. The clock on the wall announcing it was 2:30 A.M.

He glanced at her as he stirred his cup. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” She replied glancing at what he was doing.

“Cocoa?” He offered.

Rose shook her head politely. It was too late for caffeine. “What are you doing up?”

He shrugged. “Just am,” Campbell sighed. “One of the downfalls of filling in for a nighttime D.J, I suppose.” He frowned. “I hate doing the nightshift. Messes me all up.” Campbell complained. He sipped some cocoa.

Rose nodded then noticed a shoe box on the counter. “What’s in there?”

“Memories from St. Jude, I found it this morning,” He replied. “Want to look?”

She made a cautious face.

He rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing weird in there,” Then he raised his eyebrow. “Or is there?” Campbell started humming the ‘Twilight Zone’ tune making her giggle.

“Come on, aren’t ya’ a little curious?” He said looking at her with those irresistible doe eyes.

She sighed glancing at the clock again. She was already up so why not?

“Okay.” Rose shrugged.

He grinned setting his cup down. He peered over the box and opened it.

“Haven’t seen this in about two years.” He commented skimming through it.

Rose glimpsed inside and pulled out an I.D bracelet. She frowned. “Blimey, you are skinny,” She glanced at him. “A hundred and twenty-three pounds?”

He scowled taking it from her. “I’ve been working out, thank you very much.”

Rose eyed his long lean body and smiled with approval. She wasn’t going to argue with that. He continued to pull out items.

“A couple of old prescriptions, ticket stubs,” Campbell muttered. “Ooh, guitar strings, I can use those.” He smiled placing them in his shirt pocket.

Rose started shifting through the box and came across an old photo. It was a picture of Campbell and a man. The man had dark hair and appeared to be in his late twenties, early thirties. They were smiling and doing rabbit ears behind each other’s heads.

“Who’s this?” Rose asked.

Campbell glanced over and his face went pale, the light went out from his eyes. He swallowed.

“Campbell?” Rose said concerned.

He took the photo and stared at it sadly. “That’s Fergus.”

“Oh.” Rose replied feeling silly for not realizing.

“He could’ve done anything,” Campbell said sadly. “He was brilliant and kind…he just heard voices.” He looked at Rose. “But he never hurt anyone.”

“What happened?” She asked carefully.

“Staff said it was an accident,” He scoffed bitterly. “I’m sorry but jumping off the roof of an asylum is one hell of an accident.”

“Did he?” Rose asked.

“I saw it,” Campbell replied softly. “Couldn’t stop him.”

Rose saw the pain in his eyes. She couldn't imagine witnessing something like that. She just looked at him unsure what to say that would comfort him. Sorry just seemed empty sounding, right now.

He lowered his gaze. “Funny, you mention the word mental illness and they forget your human and have feelings.” Campbell scoffed. “Between the doctors and people like my parents you kind of feel alone in the world.”

She placed her hand on his and he slowly glanced at her. “There’s me.” Rose replied sincerely.

He smiled. “Yeah.”

She smiled back.

“Did he like cocoa?” Rose asked.

He smirked. “Yeah, used to let me have his.”

Rose smiled slightly and bit her lower lip as if considering an idea. “You know, I think I will have a cup of cocoa.”

Campbell smiled and made them both a cup. He handed her one.

Rose raised her cup. “To Fergus.” She said proudly.

He grinned. “To Fergus.”

And they both took a sip in honor of his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just want to thank shyfoxling for pointing out that I got Rosalie's name wrong (I don't know why I thought it was Rosaline. *face palms* That was my mistake.)  
> Thanks again for telling me, I really appreciate it! :)

Rose picked up her cellphone and glanced around the office making sure she was alone, she locked the door and sat at her desk and slowly dialed Jack’s number. It was now or never.

A minute later she heard his voice. “Hello?” He yawned. Rose must’ve woken him up.

“Jack,” She said trying to sound cheerful and casual but she might've overdone it. "Hi, it's Rose Tyler." 

“Rose,” He exclaimed sounding more alert. “Where the hell are you, what happened?”

“Don’t shout,” She hissed hoping no one heard that. “I’m fine, I’m staying with someone.”

Jack’s tone sounded calmer. “Oh, so you’re at your mum’s, then?” He said.

“Uh, not exactly.” Rose replied.

“Then what exactly?” Jack replied.

“I’m staying with Campbell Bain.” She said biting her lip nervously.

There was a pause. “Campbell Bain, the famous D.J,” Jack questioned. “How do you know him?”

“Well, we met at a party, we talked for a bit…and then I kind of, sort of broke into his car and begged him to let me stay with him for a while.” She added carefully but quickly.

“You what!?” He shouted. “Are you insane?”

Rose sighed. She knew that was going to happen. “You know he asked me that too.” She remarked.

“Rose,” Jack warned. “You can’t do that. You’ll get into trouble. Why would you even do that?”

“I need a break, Jack.” Rose replied. “I just had to get away for a while.”

“And you want me to cover for you, right?” He remarked.

She sighed, her tone sounding exasperated. “Please, I really need this.”

Another pregnant pause. “But you are alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Rose assured him. “In fact I love it here. I’m an intern at Campbell’s radio station.” She smiled. “I’m working, I’ve made friends, I’m getting paper cuts.” Rose gushed. “I feel normal again.”

“You do realize how weird that sounds, right?” Jack chuckled.

Rose smirked. “Yeah but I’m happy.”

He sighed. “Okay, Rosie, I’ll try to cover for you just remember Saxon’s temper.”

She nodded. “I know.”

“Take care of yourself, okay?” He said.

Rose smiled. “’Kay.”

"And Rose?" Jack said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Is he cute?" He teased.

"Jack!" Rose blushed.

"Just asking." He replied innocently.

Rose smirked shaking her head. Same old Jack.

She sighed hanging up and then remembered she had to give Campbell his top twenty list and left the room. As soon as she was gone the supply closet door slowly opened and Rosalie poked her head out.

Later Campbell was walking down the hall when he was stopped by Rosalie. She was just standing there looking concerned.

“Rosalie,” He smiled. “Hi!”

She handed him some lists.

He frowned. “What’s this?”

“They’re lists of radio stations that are hiring and won’t discriminate if you’re mentally ill.” She replied.

Campbell nodded. “Okay, um, why?”

“In case Eddie fires you if he finds about you hiding Rose Tyler.” She replied simply.

His eyes widen. “How did you know about that?” He hissed.

She lowered her eyes slightly ashamed. “I was cleaning the supply closet and I overheard her talking to some bloke name Jack,” Rosalie quickly added. “I didn’t mean to.”

Rosalie then grinned. “She’s really a popstar, huh?”

Campbell sighed. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“I’m not but this isn’t something you can keep secret forever,” She pointed out. “Somebody is going to notice something odd.”

“Well, maybe I can,” Campbell replied determined. He leaned against the wall. “You know how the music industry is.”

Rosalie looked at him curious. “But why would you?”

He scoffed like it was obvious. “Because she’s not happy, she wants out, because…”

“You like her?” She finished for him.

He pressed his lips. Rosalie had struck a chord but he refused to admit it. “Well, of course,” Campbell scoffed. “Rose is nice and she’s become a good friend and I’ll…I’ll miss her when she goes back…because she’s my friend.” He weakly explained.

Rosalie smiled at him. “It’s okay to like her. You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else.”

“I am happy.” He insisted. Rosalie kept smiling at him.

Campbell sighed. “I’ve got to get back to the booth.”

He walked past her running his hand through his hair telling himself that he did not love Rose Tyler, she was only a friend but the damn fluttering in his stomach didn’t seem to believe him.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was sitting on the couch watching T.V while Campbell strummed his guitar, it was almost a Saturday night tradition. She glanced at him, watching him thoughtfully as he played.

“Blimey, he's cute.” Rose thought biting her lower lip. Wait where did that come from, she wondered? She wasn’t sure. Lately she had been questioning their friendship, wondering if she really did like him. It was a strange feeling. Sometimes when she saw him she wanted to hang out with him but other times she just wanted to kiss him senseless.

Rose had never really liked anyone before, all her relationships were mainly publicity stunts. Still they had been getting close, the occasional cuddle, hug or hand holding but did it really mean anything?

Just then Campbell looked at her. “What?”

“What?” She replied innocently.

“You’re staring at me.” He said.

“No, I’m not.” She said defensively.

“Uh, yeah, you were.” Campbell replied.

“No, I was staring at Fergus.” She insisted.

Fergus looked up at her like she knew she was lying. The kitten mewed and hopped off the couch, unimpressed.

Campbell shrugged. “Okay.”

He continued playing switching over to a Beatles tune. Rose watched the T.V for a moment then lowered the sound and looked at him curious.

“Have you ever been in a relationship?” Rose asked.

“Nope,” He replied as he played. “Wasn't allowed at St. Jude's."

Rose looked at him curious. “So you’ve never really had a serious relationship.”

Campbell shrugged. “When you’re at St. Jude’s one doesn’t think about that. They think about surviving.”

She tilted her head. “You really hated there, huh?”

He glanced at her and scoffed. “Name me one person that finds those kinds of places fun.”

She nodded. “What about outside the hospital,” Rose asked. "Did you date then?"

Campbell stopped playing and leaned back onto the couch. He shrugged. “Not really, I was always shy around girls," He then stood from the couch and sighed. “Besides not too many of them wanted to date a looney.” He started to head to his room.

Rose's heart broke for him. She gently grabbed his hand stopping him. “I think any girl that doesn't want to date you is an idiot.”

He looked at her and smiled. “Thanks,” Campbell replied. “I’ll be back I just got to get my guitar strings.” He gently touched her chin and left.

Rose blushed almost getting goose pimples from the tenderness of his fingers. She noticed the cat staring at her almost coy.

Rose scowled. “Oh, what are you looking at?” And went back to the T.V.

They were just friends. She told herself flipping through the channels. Just friends. But as he came back and sat beside her she felt his fingers intertwined with hers. Rose glanced at him and he smiled at her. Now she wasn’t so sure.

The next week Rose was lying on the couch listening to her i-pod when Campbell walked out of his bedroom dressed in a brown suit similar to what the Beatles wore. The suit was a bit baggy on him but he still looked good.

She sat up looking at him strangely as he propped his foot on the coffee table tying his shoe. Okay, she knew he liked the Beatles but this was a bit much. 

“What are you wearing?” She asked.

Campbell briefly glanced at her. “My costume for Martha’s and Mickey’s party, I told you about it.” He grinned. “I’m going as a Beatle.”

“I see,” Rose nodded suppressing a smirk. “Which one?”

He frowned. “I don’t know, haven’t figure that out, yet.” Campbell looked at her. “Aren’t ya’ going to get dressed?”

She shook her head. “I don’t go for those kinds of parties,” Rose shrugged her shoulder. “I always feel out of place.”

“But it’s Mickey and Martha. There parties are tons of fun,” He said excited. “Games, music, food, it’ll be great, yeah?”

She looked at him. It sounded tempting but she was still reluctant.

“Come on,” Campbell begged. “You need to do something fun.”

“I don’t have a costume.” Rose replied.

“So?” He replied.

“So,” She mimicked him. “How can I go if I don’t have a costume?”

“You’ve got clothes, yeah?” Campbell replied. “Just create one.”

That was actually a good idea. Rose thought about it then asked. “When’s the party start?”

“Thirty minutes.” He replied.

Rose smiled. “I can be ready in fifteen.”

He grinned.

Rose got up and dashed into the bathroom to change while Campbell waited.

When she came out she was wearing a worn graphic t-shirt, black leggings and boots, a choker and her hair was done in a sexy messy style.

“How do I look?” She asked posing. 

When Campbell looked up he nearly dropped his guitar. He knew she was pretty but blimey, she was beautiful. 

Rose glanced down at her outfit. “I thought I go as Joan Jett,” She then shrugged. “Or maybe a punk rocker.” She looked at him. “So what do you think?”

He could barely speak all he could was stare. For once he was speechless. 

“Campbell?” She said looking at him a little worried.

“Amazing!” He finally blurted. 

Rose looked at him. “Sorry?” 

Campbell blushed. God, he was embarrassed. Right now, he wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

“Uh, I mean you look nice,” He corrected himself. Campbell then lowered his head trying to hide his crimson face. “Okay, let’s go, yeah?” He said quickly walking by her.

Rose noticed he was flustered and smirked. Tonight was going to be fun.

“Right,” She nodded grabbing her purse. “Good idea, let’s go.”

Campbell held the door open for her.

“By the way your blush is showing.” She sang walking past.

He frowned. “I do not blush!” Campbell fussed closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Campbell was nervous. He never felt so awkward around a girl before. Apparently it showed, Rose glanced at him as he drove looking concerned.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Rose shifted in her seat and her hand brushed against his arm. Campbell felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m fine,” He squeaked. Campbell cleared his throat. “Fine.” He repeated.

She looked at him strangely but said nothing.

They pulled up in front of Mickey and Martha’s house. Campbell got out and opened the car door for her.

Rose stepped out, her legs seem to go on forever in those leggings. Campbell suddenly felt warm. She looked at him concerned. He looked nervous almost awkward.

“So you ready?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Rose replied. She frowned. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Aye, why?” He shrugged.

“Because you’re acting strange.” She said.

“I’m fine.” Campbell scoffed as he knocked on the door.

Rose just nodded. 

The door opened and they were greeted by Mickey, who was dressed as a 1940’s detective.

“Hey, you came!” Mickey smiled.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” He grinned. “And I see you went with the ‘Casablanca’ look, very nice.”

“Well, sweetheart,” Mickey replied tipping his hat, giving his best or worse Humphrey Bogart impersonation.

Rose smirked.

He smiled. “Come on in, refreshments are over there.” He pointed to a table in the dining room. Martha was dressed like a wizard and handing out cups of punch.

Walking in music filled the living room, Rose noticed the dancing couples. She glanced at Campbell, maybe she could get him to dance with her.

Campbell looked at Rose. “Want some punch?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He smiled slightly and left to get them some drinks.

She wandered over to the side of the room and smiled. Everyone seemed to be having fun. A minute later he came back and handed her a cup.

“Thanks,” She smiled. “What kind is it?”

“Apple, I think,” Campbell replied taking a sip. He made a face. “A bit sour, though.”

Rose smirked and took a sip.

For the next couple of minutes Campbell just stood there feeling awkward and drinking punch that reminded him of overly tart candy. He just couldn’t think of anything to say. Why was he so tongue tied? 

Rose glanced up at him and finally spoke.

“Great music, huh?” She said hoping he dance with her.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Do you dance?” Rose asked.

“Not really,” Campbell replied. “I’ve never been much of a dancer.”

“Oh.” She replied disappointed.

“But if you want Danny’s a good dancer.” He suggested.

“But it's nicer to dance with someone you know, yeah?" Rose hinted.

He nodded. "I suppose." Campbell took another sip.

Rose realized it wasn't going to happen and rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath.

He frowned. “What’s wrong?” Campbell asked.

Rose shook her head. He wasn’t getting it.

“Nothing, I’m going to get some more punch.” She sighed and went over to the dining room.

Suddenly he felt a hard slap on his shoulder. “Oi’!” He glared at Mickey. “What was that for?”

Mickey scoffed. “Are you that thick?”

Campbell frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You actually suggested that Rose dance with another guy.” Mickey replied.

“She wanted to dance,” He shrugged. “What’s wrong with that?”

Mickey groaned exasperated. “She wanted to dance with you!”

“I doubt that,” He grunted. “Besides I’d just embarrass her anyway.” Campbell muttered softly.

Mickey could see he was bothered. “You like her don’t you?”

“Oh, god not you, too.” Campbell groaned.

Mickey just folded his arms and gave him that ‘yeah, you like her’ look.

Campbell scoffed. “Listen even if I did like Rose I’m out of her league,” He argued. “She never go for a guy like me.” He lowered his eyes.

Mickey studied him for a minute and nodded. “Okay.”

He looked at him. There was something in his tone that he didn’t trust. “What does that mean?”

He shrugged. “Nothing.” Mickey replied walking away slowly.

Campbell sighed wishing this party was over.

A few minutes later the music stopped and Martha walked to the center of the room waving her fake wand.

“Okay, everyone take your seats it’s time for a game!” She announced.

Everyone took their seats except Campbell. He stood next to the wall while Rose sat in a chair near him.

“Alright,” Martha grinned. “We are going to play ‘Truth or Dare’. Now everyone knows how to play, right?”

Everybody nodded.

She smiled. “Good, let’s start!”

Campbell suddenly felt sick. He didn’t like this.

They started the game and there were a few people who took truth and a couple did dare, nothing extreme but it was funny when Clara was asked to act like a chicken lifting weights.

Then it was Rose’s turn. “Rose?” Martha said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” She replied.

“Is there someone in this room that you like?” Martha asked.

Rose shrugged. “Maybe.”

That caught Campbell attention. She briefly glanced at him before staring down at her fingers.

Then it was Campbell’s turn.

“Campbell,” Martha grinned. “Truth or Dare?”

Campbell swallowed feeling nervous. He had a hunch this was a set up.

“D-dare.” He stammered.

Martha bit the inside of her cheek suppressing a smirk. “I want you to kiss Rose.”

His mouth dropped. “You what?” He replied stunned.

She rolled her eyes. “Nothing dirty for crying out loud!”

Campbell shook his head reluctantly. “I-I don’t think-“

“You’ve got to. It’s a dare.” Mickey sang. Everyone called out in agreement.

He sighed and glanced at Rose. What did she think?

He looked at her and she shrugged. Rose slowly stood and faced Campbell. He was surprised how calm she was.

He sighed, he felt so bad about this. “It’ll just be a quick peck.” He assured her.

She nodded. “’Kay.” Rose smiled shyly.

“And then we’ll kill Mickey.” He jokingly added.

She giggled. “Okay.”

He smirked. She suddenly had the prettiest hazel eyes he had ever seen.

With all eyes on them Campbell slowly leaned closer and gently touched her lips with his. A spark ignited through him. Her lips were soft with a hint of peach gloss. She seem to kiss him back and he gave her lips a gentle tug. Rose apparently approved and moved closer repeating the move. He was tempted to wrap his arms around her waist but a couple of cat calls snapped him back to reality.

Campbell pulled back looking guilt ridden. What the hell was he doing?

Rose frowned. Why did he stop?

He knelt, his hands touching his knees, he couldn’t look at her.

“Campbell?” Rose said concerned.

He shook his head. “I can’t do this,” Campbell glanced up at her. “I’m sorry.

Before she could respond he ran out the room. He needed some air.

Later they returned home, Rose hadn’t said a word to him and he knew why. He had messed up. Campbell shouldn’t have kissed her. Why didn’t he tell Martha ‘no?

He stared at Rose as she walked in first. Her mascara was smudged like she had been crying. She stood behind the couch with her back turned playing with a loose thread trying her best not to look at him.

Campbell felt terrible. “Rose…” He started to say.

Rose didn’t feel like talking without a word she just walked straight to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

He sighed and went to the door hoping to talk to her.

“Rose?” He called.

“Go away!” She shouted.

Campbell sighed. “You can’t stay in there forever.”

“Yes, I can,” Rose replied. “I’ve done with it the paparazzi and I can do it with you!”

“Rose, I swear I didn’t know that they were going to do that.” He explained. “I’m really sorry, I never meant…”

“You ran.” She interjected softly.

Campbell frowned. “What?”

“You ran,” Rose repeated sounding hurt. “If you didn’t want to kiss me you could’ve just said so.” Her voice cracked.

Now Campbell was confused. “Hang on, you wanted me to kiss you?”

There was an exasperated groan. “Yes, you twit!”

A slow smile spread across his face. She wanted him to kiss her! He couldn’t believe it.

Rose continued. “The thing is I’ve really fallen for you but…I was too shy to tell you,” She sniffed. “But when you kissed me, for a minute for that one wonderful moment I thought maybe you felt the same way but I guess I was…”

“Rose, I love you!” He blurted.

There was an awkward pause. “Wow, wasn’t expecting that.” She remarked.

Campbell shook his head, touching the door. “I mean it, I just didn’t know how to tell you,” He pressed his forehead against the door. “I was afraid. I didn’t want to scare you away.” Campbell admitted then glanced up. “And I liked it when you kissed me. It was the best feeling in the world, probably the universe.” He grinned.

Just then the door opened and Rose peered from behind glancing at him shyly.

“You love me?” She said.

“Yes.” He replied sincerely.

She slowly came out attempting to act coy and folded her arms. “Best in the universe, huh?”

“Oh, aye,” Campbell nodded. He smiled sheepishly. “Very special kiss.”

Rose shrugged. “Just a simple peck.” She said softly.

“It was still fantastic!” Campbell grinned.

She smiled and came closer. “Well,” Rose said wrapping her arms around his neck. “How about this?”

Rose kissed him, softly at first then pressed a bit harder making the kiss more passionate. He could feel the love and spark in her lips as they moved in sync with his. Campbell wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

After the kiss he gently pressed his forehead against hers and grinned. “I feel like those cartoons with the hearts coming out of their ears.”

Rose giggled. “Me too.”

He smiled and kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. I got swept up in another story. But I'm back and in this chapter I thought I have a bit of fun with our couple. In this chapter Campbell finally meets Jackie. Should go well, right?

Rose peered around the door frame biting her lower lip smiling playfully as Campbell sat on the bed trying to figure out which socks matched. It was perfect! He was shirtless and surrounded by laundry baskets.

She glanced at Fergus in her arms. “What do you think,” Rose whispered. “Should I attack?”

Fergus just mewed and Rose set her down. She snickered softly.

Campbell suppressed a smirk. He knew she was there. It made his heart soar knowing they were a proper couple being able to say ‘I love you’ without feeling shy or scared anymore. It was the best feeling in the world.

He continued to place garments in the drawer as he heard Rose’s soft footsteps tiptoe into the room behind him before feeling her loving embrace around his shoulders.

“Gotcha!” Rose pounced causing him to laugh.

“No fair,” He protested. “I was completely defenseless!” Campbell chuckled.

“I know,” Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Next time don’t be so gorgeous so early in the morning.” She teased in his ear.

Campbell blushed. "Ah, yes, drat these dastardly good looks!" He dramatically sighed placing his arm over his forehead.

Rose giggled and she smiled softly resting her chin on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He replied. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and they fell back on the bed lying on their sides.

Campbell wrapped his long arms around as Rose rested her head on his chest. His skin was soft and warm. She gave a content sigh. Rose could just stay like this forever with him.

He kissed the top of her head. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, except for the snoring.” She teased.

Campbell frowned. “I don’t snore,” He huffed. “Must’ve been Fergus.”

She giggled. “No, it was you.”

He feigned being hurt. “No, it wasn't!”

Rose smiled. “Yes, it was do but I like it.” She said thoughtfully. “It’s soft and cute like a cat.”

“Oh so I’m a cat now, eh?” He playfully remarked.

Rose giggled. “Yes, you’re my cat, my shaggy haired cat.”

Campbell started meowing and nuzzling her neck making her laugh until she was lying on her back. He peered over her and smiled. Her messy honey brown hair, her shining smile and sparkling hazel eyes. In his eyes she was a goddess.

“You really are beautiful.” He said softly.

She bit her lower lip smiling. Rose reached up touching his cheek. “So are you, my cat.” She teased.

Campbell softly growled and bent down pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Campbell wanted to ignore it and keep kissing Rose but he felt her tapping his shoulder. He reluctantly pulled back.

“We need to answer that?” She said.

“Aw, can’t we ignore it?” He whined.

Rose giggled. “Come on, the sooner we answer it the quicker we can go back to kissing, yeah?” She said tracing his neck.

Campbell thought about it and nodded. “Good point.” He gave her a quick kiss then dashed to the door. He opened it and an older blond woman stood there staring at the shirtless D.J in shock.

He blushed realizing he had forgotten to put a shirt on.

“Can I help you?” Campbell asked awkwardly trying to cover his chest with his arms.

The woman bit the inside of her cheek. “I’m Jackie, Rose’s mum. You must be the responsible trustworthy young man Jack told me she was staying with.” She remarked.

Rose’s mum! His eyes widen and in panic.

“Um, one minute, please!” He said quickly as he shut the door again and leaned against it. 

Rose came out the bedroom frowning. “Who was that?” She asked.

“Your mum!” He yelped.

"Mum?" She replied confused then her eyes widen. “You shut the door on her?” She gawked.

“I panicked.” He shrugged sheepishly. 

Rose gave him a look and rushed over moving him aside and opened it. 

“Mum, hi!” She said giving a big smile.

Jackie was not amused. “Hi.” She scowled looking over at Campbell.

He swallowed. “Sorry, Miss Tyler, mam.” Campbell gave a nervous weak salute.

Jackie just rolled her eyes.

Campbell cleared his throat, nervously. Yep, he blew it.

“So mum, what brings you by?” Rose casually asked.

“Well, Jack told me where you were staying and I just wanted to check on you.” Jackie replied.

She eyed Campbell suspiciously. “So how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?”

Campbell’s eyes widen and he blushed. Blimey, she was bold. How was he supposed to answer that?

Rose’s face turned crimson. “Mum!” She gawked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Oh, I know you two are together, I’m not stupid,” She scoffed. Her expression became serious. “He has been treating you well, right?”

Rose couldn't hide her grin. “Yeah, he’s been wonderful.” She smiled at him squeezing his hand.

She nodded then glanced at Campbell. “Campbell, do you mind if I talk to my daughter alone for a minute?”

He nodded slowly and walked back to the bedroom but hid by the door frame and listened in.

Rose sighed already dreading the lecture.

“Mum, I can explain…” She started to say.

Jackie stopped her. “I don’t mind that you’re with Campbell,” She sighed heavily folding her arms. “Granted he’s a bit of a goof but I like him better than some of the other blokes you’ve been with.”

Rose nodded. “But?” She said waiting for more. “I know there’s more,” Rose scoffed. “I mean it can’t be that easy, yeah?”

She paused and nodded. “Alright, I’m concerned about a broken heart.”

Rose scoffed. “Campbell is not going to break my heart.”

Jackie shook her head concerned. “I’m worried about both of you getting a broken heart.”

She frowned confused.

Jackie sighed. “I know you love each other but you’re going to have to go back, sweetheart,” Her eyes became loving and worried. “I don’t think the record company is going to approve of your relationship.”

His heart dropped. Campbell rested his head against the door frame lowering his gaze. Jackie was right. He had tried so hard not to think about the day when Rose would have to leave. How was he going to live without her?

Rose swallowed thickly. “Screw the record company,” She said defiantly. “I’m not leaving him.” Her tone was soft but determined.

Campbell’s head shot up. There was a twinge of hope. Did he hear right? Did she want to stay?

Jackie looked at her surprised. “You’re what?”

“I’m not leaving.” She repeated more confidently. “I’m staying here.”

“How?” Jackie asked.

Rose shrugged. “I don't know."

She gave her daughter a look.

Rose scoffed. "Well, pop stars come and go. Eventually they’ll forget me.”

At least she hoped that would happen.

She sighed and placed her hands on her shoulders. “Well, I’ll support you in whatever you decide.”

Rose smiled slightly. “Thanks mum.”

Jackie hugged her and kissed her forehead. “Take care of yourself, yeah?”

Rose nodded and hugged her. They hugged once more and said bye before Jackie left.

Campbell heard the door close and slowly came back out.

“Rose?” He said.

She glanced at him. 

He swallowed tugging at his pockets. “Did you mean it,” Campbell asked softly as he approached her. “You want to stay?”

“Yes,” Rose replied. She slowly looked at him. “If that’s okay.”

Campbell smiled and kissed her hand. “I can’t think of anything better in this whole universe than that!”

She grinned and he gently pulled her over and held her close.

“Forever?” Rose muttered into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. “Forever.”

She smiled. They were going to be together. How? Neither were sure but they worry about that later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly comes out of hiding* Hello, long time no see, huh? Sorry about that, I got stuck (curse you writer's block!) but good news is I'm back and ready to continue this, bad news, this chapter is filled with angst (sorry!) 
> 
> But thanks for sticking around and let's see what happens to our couple, shall we?

Campbell had a bad feeling when Eddie called him to his office. A very bad feeling, the kind whenever his dad came to visit. But he refused to let it show.

He walked into Eddie’s office trying to appear upbeat but it was clear he didn’t look happy. 

Campbell swallowed nervously and sat.

“You wanted to see me?” He said.

Eddie said nothing and just handed him a newspaper.

Campbell looked at it and went pale. The headline read; pop star goes missing, rumors of steamy romance with D.J, swirl the gossip world.

His face turned crimson but he remained nonchalant.

He casually shrugged. “So? Happens all the time.”

Eddie looked at him questionably. “Campbell, how exactly did you meet Rose Smith?”

Campbell shrugged his shoulder. “I met her at a party. She needed a job so I gave her one.” He lied.

He nodded. “So why was she in your trunk?”

Campbell shook his head.

“No, technically she wasn’t in my trunk,” Campbell corrected. “You see, I drive an SUV and anyway it's the perfect place to take a nap. I do it all the time.” He lightly scoffed.

Eddie gave him a look. “Campbell don’t lie to me. I hate to think I gave you a second chance for nothing.”

Finally, Campbell sighed.

“She doesn’t want to go back.” He blurted.

Eddie nodded. “Aye, so you have been lying. He replied.

Campbell scoffed. “She’s not happy and if she doesn’t want to go back I’m not going to make her.”

He looked at him. “I understand but I can’t afford the bad publicity.”

Campbell was ready to protest but Eddie interjected.

“Look,” He said. “I don’t have a problem with her staying but the record company does. And they could make your life a living hell if she doesn’t come back.” He explained.

He shrugged. “So? I’ve been through my parents and St. Jude,” Campbell scoffed. “I’ve been through the hell part, already and I’ll do it again for her if I have to.”

Eddie groaned. “Campbell, please think about what you’re doing.”

But Campbell remained defiant. “I don’t care. I love her!”

“Campbell…” Eddie interjected.

“No!” He shouted before storming out.

He was tired of listening and tired of being there. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the station.

 

As soon as Campbell got home he looked for Rose. He had to talk to her.

“Rose?” He called.

“In here!” She replied from the bedroom.

Campbell dashed to the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed looking worried, a newspaper was in her hand.

“Rose…” He started to say sitting beside her.

“I know,” She said. “I already saw.” Rose added softly.

He gently squeezed her arm. “We’ll think of something.”

Rose shook her head. “I’ve got to go back,” She sniffed. Rose looked at him teary eyed. “I’ve already called Jack and told him where I am.”

Campbell felt his heart drop. “You’re leaving? Just like that?”

She swallowed. “It wasn't easy...but Saxon has a vicious temper and he will destroy you,” Rose explained. “I’d rather go back then have him hurt you.”

Campbell just stared at her. He couldn’t believe he was hearing this. Rose was leaving.

A few tears escaped down her cheeks. Her voice cracked.

Rose gazed into his sad amber eyes. It killed her inside that she was doing this to him.

“I’m sorry…please don’t hate me.” She said softly.

Campbell scoffed and pulled her into his arms. “Never,” He said kissing her hair. “I could never hate you.”

Rose pulled back and he kissed her forehead. She pulled him towards her kissing his lips several times repeating the words “I love you’ like it was a promise before hugging him tightly.

“I wished I had met you, first, known you had existed,” She whispered in his ear. “Then I would’ve never signed that bloody contract!” She said bitterly more at herself.

Campbell just embraced her trying not cry himself. He pulled back stroking her soft hair.

“I’ll help you pack, yeah?” He said softly.

Rose gave a wet sad smile and nodded.

“Slowly?” She asked.

He gave a faint smile and nodded.

Campbell took her hand and helped her packed, his heart breaking with every item that went in her suitcase.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, we're almost done! (Yay!) So close to the end just one chapter left! (Wow!)
> 
> So what does Campbell do next? Lets see! :)

Rose was miserable that was the only word to describe it. She missed Campbell so much, his smile, his humor, his kindness, just everything. Rose stood there staring out her hotel window looking stunning in her blue strapless mini dress and heels feeling miserable and alone. In a few minutes she had to attend another Cd promo party, pretend to be happy and smile but she really didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be with Campbell.

Just then she heard Jackie’s voice breaking into her thoughts.

“Hey, how are you feeling sweetheart?” She asked.

Rose just grunted.

Jackie sighed. “I know you miss him.”

She shrugged.

“My fault, right? You told me so.” Rose said softly.

“Maybe he’ll be there?” Jackie said.

Rose shook her head. “Saxon won’t allow him anywhere near me. The bodyguards will make sure of that.”

Jackie sighed. “I swear, his royal stupid highness,” She scoffed. She hugged her daughter. “It’ll get better.”

Rose glanced at her. “Trying to make me feel better?”

“Yes,” Jackie admitted. “Is it working?” She asked.

She shook her head. “Not really but thanks.” Rose smiled slightly.

Jackie squeezed her hand. “Come on, they’re all waiting downstairs.”

Rose nodded slowly and followed.

Once again, she had to a fake a cheerful smile but at least she had her mum with her.

 

 

Campbell leaned his head back against the couch listening to the silence of his flat. Rose was gone. That was his reality, now, the best thing ever to happen to him was gone. He sat on their stroking Fergus’s tiny ear. The kitten mewed and looked up at him looking just as depressed as he was.

“I know, I miss her, too.” He sighed.

Eddie had given him a few nights off, a chance to lay low for a while until the gossip died down but all it did was make him miss her more. He couldn’t even read a magazine without seeing her face.

Campbell picked up the remote to watch T.V but changed his mind. He just wasn’t up for it. Beatles records, maybe? He shook his head. No, it would only depress him.

Just then his phone rang. Campbell sighed answering it.

“Hello?” He said.

“Campbell, hi!” He heard Mickey answer. He was taking his place for the next few nights.

“Hey, Mickey,” He sighed. “Messed anything up, yet?” Campbell teased.

“Funny,” He remarked. “Just wondering how you were holding up?” Mickey asked.

Campbell grunted. “What do you think? I miss her. I'm going out of my mind!”

“Well, I might have some information that could be useful.” Mickey said casually.

He rolled his eyes. Nothing could make him feel better, right now.

“What?” He said.

“As we speak Rose is at a Cd promotion party at the Idris hotel.” Mickey said.

Campbell sat up intrigued. “Yeah?”

“Yeah and if you hurry you can see her.” He added.

Campbell scoffed. “Yeah and also get kicked out and they won’t let me in,” He told him. “I’m banned from going near her, remember?”

Mickey scoffed out a laugh. “So? You still have a pass, right? Besides the place is crowded they won’t know. I doubt they even remember you from Adam. You can't be that that well known, right?” He scoffed.

He frowned. “Thanks!”

Mickey sighed. “You know what I mean.”

Campbell thought about it and he realized he had a point. Then he groaned remembering his press pass had expired.

“But it’s old,” Campbell complained. “It’s useless until Eddie gives me another one.” He pointed out.

He could almost see the eye roll in Mickey’s voice. “Just flash it quickly before they can properly check it.” He said.

There was a hesitant pause from Campbell.

“Well?” Mickey said.

“I don’t know.” He replied. “I could get into huge trouble. Maybe gigantic!”

Mickey sighed. “Well, it’s up to you, I’ll see ya, later!

Campbell said bye and hung up.

He looked at Fergus.

“What do you think?” He asked.

Fergus just mewed.

Campbell nodded staring at his thumb nail. “Yeah, it is crazy,” He said. “I could get into trouble.”

Then he slowly grinned at the thought of seeing Rose, again.

“All the more reason to do it!” Campbell declared hopping off the couch.

Campbell grabbed his keys. Fergus watched him, wary.  
He shrugged at the kitten.

“What? Don’t worry, I just want to see her,” He said grabbing his jacket. “I’ll be back.” Campbell said heading for the door. 

“Hopefully.” He muttered leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So we are at the end! (Wow!)
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos, reviews and for reading this story, you all deserve a million kudos and cookies yourself! It means so much to me, thank you! :)
> 
> Now can Campbell see Rose? Will they be together? Let's find out! ;)

Campbell was beyond nervous stepping into that room. He was terrified! He ducked and dodged behind several huge bodyguards, a few potted plants and even some food carts. Sometimes it paid to be skinny.

He looked around the dim area for a sign of Rose but it was hard to see especially with the flashy lights.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Campbell’s heart stopped.

“May I help you, Campbell?” He heard an American voice say.

Campbell swallowed glancing up at a tall muscular dark-haired man in a tux. His tag said Jack. It was Rose’s bodyguard.

He was in trouble.

Campbell swallowed. “Um, h-hi!” He squeaked.

Jack arched his eyebrow.

“You know you’re not supposed to be here, right?” He said.

Campbell innocently scoffed.

“You mean this isn’t the looney convention?” He flimsily replied.

Jack gave him a look.

“I know you’re looking for Rose,” He frowned. “And I should throw you out.” He added firmly.

Campbell hung his head and nodded.

“Aye, I know,” He replied ashamed. “I just wanted to see her.” Campbell admitted.

Campbell felt Jack’s grip on his shoulder tightened, he winced waiting to be tossed out.

But instead Jack leaned over and pointed. “She’s over there by the cutout.”

He looked at him slightly confused.

“I suggest you talk to her before Saxon notices.” Jack added.

Campbell grinned. “Thanks!”

Jack winked at him and walked away.

Campbell carefully walked by a fake fern plant.

Saxon was dressed in a black tux sneering and fake laughing with reporters while sipping champagne. Campbell automatically did not like him!

Rose just stood there smiling politely looking bored. Campbell watched nearby. His heart broke. She looked so beautiful but so sad.

“So, what’s next after your ordeal?” A reporter asked.

Rose scoffed. “Well, I wouldn’t call it an ordeal actually, I….”

Before she could finish Saxon rudely interjected.

“We have made plans for Miss Tyler…” He sneered and started talking about Rose’s next tour.

Rose just glared at him. 

“I was talking.” She said.

Saxon glanced at her unimpressed.

“Really,” He sighed. "Why don't you go over there and chat with the plant, hmm?” He remarked.

Rose gawked and stormed over to the fern, hurt and angry. God, she hated him and this!

She stood there wiping her eyes when she felt a gentle tug on her arm pull her closer behind the plant, startling her.

To her surprise it was Campbell!

“Campbell,” She said shocked.

“Hello!” He waved.

Rose shook her head. “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged. “Getting into trouble.”

“Campbell, I told you…” She started to say.

But before she could speak Campbell cupped her face and silenced her with a gentle kiss. His lips felt so soft and wonderful she forgot everything else around her and kissed him back.

After the kiss he smiled at her. “I just had to see you that’s all.” Campbell said gently tracing the curve of her face with his fingertips.

Rose smiled slightly.

“I miss you.” She admitted.

He grinned. “Me too.”

Suddenly they heard an angry voice shout. “You! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

They looked and saw Saxon’s bodyguards coming towards him.

Now he was in big trouble!

“Whoa, gotta go!” He yelped and started to run just as the huge angry looking men started chasing him.

Saxon just shook his head in disgust.

Rose glared at him.

“That was uncalled for,” She shouted sounding hurt. “Campbell was just saying hi!” Rose protested.

He rolled his eyes. “Hate to tell you this, blondie but as long as you’re under contract you’ll do as I say!”

That was it! She was done!

Rose slapped him hard across the face just as cameras flashed but she did not care! 

“Well, I quit!” She snapped.

Jack stood by smirking and Jackie couldn't have been prouder.

Rose removed her painful heels and stormed off. She had to find Campbell.

 

Campbell never ran so much in his life! The hotel must have had a million staircases, back ways and elevators to fill the universe! It was exhausting!

Finally, he made it outside, shoving a piece plywood in the door handles jamming it shut. Campbell leaned against the brick wall catching his breath. He had done it, he had seen Rose! But it was bittersweet. It would probably be the last time he’d ever see her, he realized sadly.

Campbell swallowed and slowly walked back to his car. Just then he heard someone call his name. He frowned. It sounded like Rose?

“Campbell!”

He looked and saw Rose running towards him barefoot and holding her heels in one hand, his heart soared as she literally fell into his arms. He was so happy to see her!

“Rose,” He said confused but happy. “What are you doing?” Campbell asked.

“Take me with you,” She said. “I quit. I don’t want that life, anymore. I want a life with you.” Rose told him gazing into his eyes. “I want to be with you and Fergus and pop tarts with cartoons in the morning…I just want you.” She said sincerely.

Campbell grinned. “Yeah?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah.”

He smiled. “I’d love that!”

She smiled then said. “That’s good but we might need to go soon.”

Campbell frowned. “Why?”

Rose gave a sheepish look biting her lip. “Because when I quit I slapped Saxon pretty hard in front of the paparazzi and….”

“There she is,” They heard someone shout. “Miss Tyler?”

Soon a bunch of reporters had spotted them and were coming right at them.

Campbell arched his eyebrow at her.

Rose just gave him a mischievous smile and shrugged.

He grinned and took her hand.

“Ready to run, Miss. Tyler?” He sighed.

“Always, Mr. Bain.” Rose smiled.

They made a dash for his car and skidded home.

Tomorrow they would have a lot to explain to Eddie but together they could face anything.


End file.
